Dexters Mistake
by CrystalPiplupWrites
Summary: Dexter wants to learn all he can about the dark energy radiating over the mysterious town of Townsville, so he secretly studies the Powerpuff girls in hopes of learning. He unleashes the dark power of HIM. My first story so please review!
1. Chapter 1

It's the first day of high school for the Powerpuff girls, and Dexter too.

Dexter wants to know the Powerpuffs' superpowers without going anywhere near them, so he unleashes a dark force everyone knows as "HIM".

 _The boy genius sighed as he ran a hand through his bright ginger hair. He had to be sure about this, about unleashing what could bring the destruction of Townsville._

 _He had to release Him._

 _Dexter wanted answers, he wanted to find out who the Powerpuff girls were, who were the ones destroying his robots._

 _"Deedee, what would you do?" He asked himself as he glanced over to a picture of her, and slammed it down gentley onto the countertop._

 _This was it. Now or never._

 _He slowly opened the box tightly shut, sweat running down his forehead. This was for research. This was for research. The greater good of science._

 _Before he could open the box himself, the lid shot open and a green light emitted from its velvet lining._

 _He shrieked in fear and backed away as fast as he could, but his foot cramped and he fell to the floor._

 _Dexter feared for his life, for his mothers and fathers life, for everyone he knew could possibly die from this one mistake._

 _The figure enclosed in dark smoke grinned at him, and held a hand up to help him._

Then he woke up.

He jolted in his bed, covered in sweat and other bodily fluids that he'd never be caught dead in. His body shook as he whimpered even though he never would in any other case. But the images he saw in his nightmare, the monsters grin, his mistake... Oh god, what had he done?!

Dexter lept out of bed and ran over to his safe where he kept the box in his bedroom. The box was still tightly shut, a tinge of green smoke that looked like dry ice emerging from its case.

His body shook as he held onto the cursed box.

"Damn, I wish I never even sought after this acursed thing!" He swore and slammed the safe after he threw it back in.

The sixteen year old sighed and went back to the safety of his cover, waiting for the first day of high school to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Dexter, hurry up or you'll be late for school!" Dexters mom shouted from the stairs of his bedroom._

 _Dexter groaned and put on his glasses as he groggily climed out of bed._

 _He stared at the picture of Deedee that was now face down on the surface of his desk, and sighed. This would be a big day._

* * *

Megaville Highschool was located at the edge of Townsville, leading into the next city Megaville. He wondered why his family never moved there instead of the humdrum town of Townsville, with its desolate areas becoming more broken as the seasons went by.

Perhaps it was the cost of the buildings, seemingly made of cardboard-like material, or rather it was closer to his fathers new job at the local bank, where he was relocated.

He missed the secret lab, which was now given to his former towns newest local genius Professor Modor, a good friend of his and a character whom won't be seen again.

Dexter wondered if he should bring the cursed box in the safe he installed a week prior to moving, and decided against it. he shouldn't deliver pain to the unsuspecting villagers of Townsville.

After a brief walk to the skirts of townsville, and greeting the colourful neighbours that walked past, he reached the doors of Megaville High.

He pushed the doors open and was greeted by multicolour blurs that flew past him, leaving him in a daze and span him around in circles. What a way to say hello.

"Sorry!" Said a cheerful babyish voice that belonged to no one other than Bubbles' Utonium. She flew back and motioned for her sisters to fly with her to apologise to the red head who was currently dumbfounded and scratching his head.

Dexter took off his glasses and wiped them clean with a napkin he kept in his pocket.

"U-Uh, how on planet earth are you flying?!" Dexter asked. "Invisible rockets, perhaps? Or nuclear envisioning's that allow a human to fly! But their eyes, oh my stars, they aren't human eyes!" He murmured as he brought a hand up to his chin to inspect the flying superheroines.

"Uh, poindexter? Eyes up here, k thanks." Buttercup said and smacked Dexter on the head, much to his chagrin. He groaned and turned away from the three girls.

"How rude. You know, it's rude to turn your back against people who protect you!" Blossom said and flew in front of the boy genius.

"Yeah yeah, shut up a second." Dexter said and eyed Blossom's face.

"Excuse me?! Did you just tell me to shut up?" Blossom asked, offended to the point where she grew an unhealthy angry blush on her cheeks.

"Oooooh man! You're in for it now!" Buttercup laughed and flew backwards with her sister.

"Huh? What did I say?"

If a man could chose his last words, he would've spoken something else.

The screams were heard outside the hallways in the classrooms, and someone swore they saw a tooth fly out.

_  
A short chapter today!


End file.
